


The Photo

by Quantum_Ice



Series: Peter Parker and Brad Davis [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Ice/pseuds/Quantum_Ice
Summary: When Brad snaps an embarrassing photo of Peter and threatens to show it to M.J, his crush, he’ll do anything to make sure M.J doesn’t see it. Anything...





	The Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first post, so please make sure to show your support if you enjoyed it, if not please feel free to give me any criticism! I’m always looking to improve!  
> Anyway I hope you like it!

”Wait! Wait! This is not what it looks like!” Yelled Peter as he tried to hide behind the mysterious europian lady, hobbling as he struggled to pull his pants up. The flash of Brads camera lit up the room as Peter tried to cover himself. Brad smiled and looked at the phone. 

“Brad, look, this isn’t what you-“

Brad cut Peter off. “Hey,man.” He held up his hands as a gesture of surrender.”If you wanna hook up with random european chicks then-“

“No! No wait! Don’t show anyone that photo! I’ll do anything! Anything!” Begged Peter.

“Hmm. Anything, you say?” A small smirk spread across Brad’s face as he slowly walked closer.

“Yes,yes! Anything! I-I can pay you! I ca-“

“Alright, just meet me back here at eleven. Alone.”

Brad moved closer to Peter, who was backed against the pool table with his pants still around his ankles. 

“Got that?” Asked Brad as he slowly rubbed Peters bulge through his black boxer shorts.

“Uhhh... Yeah, mhhm. I’ll uhh- I’ll be there. I’l be there.” Said Peter nervously.

Brad stopped massaging Peters bulge. Peter relaxed and moved forward a little, leaning down to pull up his pants. Spotting the oppertunity, Brad slapped Peters nice ass, knowing for a fact that wasn’t the last he was going to see of it.

It was 10:55. Peter slowly slid open his rooms window, careful not to wake Ned, and crept out into parking lot. He glanced around the open space as he snuck through, terrified of making a single sound. Brad couldn’t be that hard to deal with, if he tried to beat Peter up it’s not like he could beat his super strenght. However, Peter feared it wasn’t something of that nature...

Peter slowly opened the creaky door, whispering as quietly as possible. “Brad?Brad are you there?” The lights flicked on. 

“Heya, Peter. I’m suprised, you’re early. Were you that exited to see me?” Teased Brad. He was sitting on the pool table in a black tank top and shorts, his hairless legs spread open.

“Oh,Hey...Brad.” He said awkwardly. “So, what- uhh... What do you want?” He asked, praying it wasn’t something really weird or bad.

“Well, Peter, come here and find out.” Replied Brad, gesturing for him to come closer. Peter, anxiously approached as Brad slipped off his shorts to reveal a pair of white Calvin Klien boxer shorts. Boxer shorts which Peter noticed fit him really well.

“uhh...Brad?” Questioned Peters as Brad slowly removed his black tank top, showing his toned abs underneath. Brad began to walk closer to Peter. 

“Brad, what the hell are you doing?!” Asked Peter, his voice riddled with anxiety. 

“What, you want me to text this to M.J?” Asked Brad, holding the photo of Peter in his underwear next to the blond european woman.

“No, no, no! Alright I’ll do what you want.” said Peter humiliatingly as he shuffled closer.

“That’s what I thought.” Said Brad. Brad made eye contact with Peter as he started touching Peter through his pants. He exhaled deeplt and stared off into the ceiling, occasionaly flinching as Brads touching got more intense. Brad unbuckled Peter’s belt and tossed it aside. Next he unzipped Peter’s pants. A small moan escaped Peter’s mouth as Brad countined feeling him. Peter could tell he was starting to get hard

Brad stopped rubbing Peter for a second as he pulled down Peter’s pants. Brad saw Peters hot bulge through his tight black underwear and resumed rubbing it. He started to feel Peter get hard. Another moan, this time slightly louder, escaped Peter’s mouth.

“What’s wrong, Parker? This feel good?” Brad asked tauntingly as he gripped Peter’s erection through his boxers, rubbing up and down faster and faster. Peter moaned again as he continued to get harder. God this felt so good! Why did it feel so good? Brad lifted up Peter’s shirt, staring at his hot abs and hard nipples. He began to play with Peter’s sexy nipples, making Peter moan even more.

Peter didn’t know why he chose not to stop it, it just felt so good. Peter was rock hard at this point, and little precum was starting to appear. Brad stopped playing with Peter’s nipples and used his free hand to start groping Peter’s hot little ass as aggresivly as possible.Then he pulled Peter’s hard cock out of his boxers and started jerking him off with everything he had. Peter’s hesd shot back as his loud moans of pleasure filled the air. Brad leaned in and started necking Peter, making sure it was as hard as possible.

Peter was now leaning up against a nearby stool, moaning loudly.

“Brad. I-I think I’m gonna cum..ah” moaned Peter. Brad moved away from Peter, he stopped necking his cute neck, groping his hot ass and jerking his hard cock. He walked over to the pool tabke he was previously leaning on and picked something small up and took it in the palm of his hand as Peter stood there, begging for more as he rubbed himself.

Brad walked back over and slid something cold onto Peters erection. Peter looked down and saw a silver cockring around his dick. Brad pressed himself against Peter and resumed jerking him off, the necking and the groping. Peter’s delightful little moans filled the room again as he neared his clima. Peter has begun playing with his own nipples, ready to cum.

Peter’s moans got louder and louder as he tried to cum. Peter looked down and saw the silver cockring on his dick. Brad Jerked Peter off as fast as possible relishing in his moans. Peter begged him to take it off, to let him cum. 

“I’ll take it off.” Said Brad. “But you have to do something for me first.”

Brad stopped touching Peter and pulled over a nearby stool. He sat down with his legs spread.

“Come here.” Ordered Brad. Peter put his throbbing cock back into his tight black boxers as he crawled over, feeling himself through his underwear on the way.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Peter reluctantly got on all fours as small groans occasioanly slipped through his sweet little lips. Brad rubbed along his own bulge with his right hand with slapping and rubbing on Peter’s tight ass with his left. After a few seconds of rubbing and spanking Brad withdrew his huge dick crammed it into Peter’s mouth without warning.

Peter coughed and gagged on what must have been at least seven inches as Brad forced himself deeper into Peter’s hot mouth. “Ohhh Yeah. Peter. Ohhhh.” Moaned Brad as he slowly moved back and forth in Peter’s wet mouth. Soon Brad stopped thrusting and Peter had began moving on his own, taking as much of Brad huge cock into his mouth as he could. He sped up and began moving as fast as possible. Brad started to moan Peter’s name as precum leaked into Peter’s mouth.

Finnaly, without warning, Brad blasted his load into Peter’s mouth, keeping his dick in to force him to swallow. “There, Brad. I let you cum. Now met me cum and delete that stupid photo.” Demanded Peter.

A devilish smile played across Brad’s face.”Oh no, Parker. We’re not done yet.”

“What? No! I gave you what you wanted, now-“ Peter was cut off by Brad grabbing him and forcing him against the pool table, bending him over it. Brad slapped Peter’s hot ass, causing him to moan some more.

“Oh, you have sich a nice, hot ass!” Said Brad as he started grinding his hard cock against Peter’s tight little ass. “Ohh yeah. And I’m not even inside you yet.”

“Wha-Wait, what?!” Gasped Peter as Brad slid his hand down the back of Peter’s boxers, feeling his juicy ass on the way down until he reached his hole. Brad stuck his fingers inside Peter’s mouth to lube them up. He stuck his hand back dwon Peter’s underwear as he used the other to hold Peter down by his shoulder. Peter was stll rubbing on his erection through his underwear, trying to cum.

Slowly, Brad slipped his middle finger into Peter’s tight little hole as Peter squirmed. “Don’t worry, just relax. Resisting makes it worse. It’ll start to feel good soon.” Said Brad as he forced his finger deeper inside Peter. Oh my god, he was so tight. Brad couldn’t wait to get inside him. He forced another finger in and Peter started moaning, not in discomfort, but pleasure. He was enjoying it. 

By the time he was three fingers in he coumd tell Peter was stretched enough to allow him to fit. Brad silently removed his underwear as he continued fingering Peter. He withdrew his fingers and pulled his hot black boxers down to reveal hit hot ass. Peter turned sround to see what was going on as Brad forced himself in. Peter gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure as Brad entered him with his big cock. Brad was slowly moving in and out of Peter’s tight ass while Peter squirmed and moaned. 

Brad held onto Peter’s hips as he sped up, going as deep as possible. “Oh, Parker, you’re so tight!” moaned Brad. 

Peter was moaning really loudly now, to the point where Brad had to cover his mouth so they weren’t caught. Cracks spread across the edge of the table as Peter gripped it as hard as possible. “Brad, harder!” Peter moaned through Brads hands. Brad heard this and started ploughing Peter as hard as possible. A few groans of pain slipped through Peter’s soft lips as Brad pulled himself closer to Peter, wrapping his large arms around Peter’s shoulders and chest. 

Brad comehow went even faster, almost fucking Peter into the table. His virgin ass felt so good. It was so tight. Hopefully it would stay that way, because he was far from done with this hot piece of ass. Brad was going to cum soon. He looked forward to filling Peter’s hot hole.

A loud moan errupted from Brad as he came inside Peter. Peter squirmed and wriggled as Brad’s hot cum flooded inside him. Brad reached around and slid off the cockring he placed on Peter earlier. The cockring was barely off before Peter came allover the pool table. Both was stood gasping for air.

Just as Peter had put his underwear back on Brad grabbed Peter and flipped him over onto his back. He placed Peter on the pool table and spread his legs open.”Hey! Brad, we had a deal!”

“I’ll delete the photo, but judging from how fast you came I’d say you want some more.” Brad said, rubbing Peter’s erection knce again. In a grunt of acceptance Peter got comfortable on his back and spread his legs open while touching up his erection through his boxers. Brad smiled and approached Peter, grinding his bulge against Peter’s hole through their clothing.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If so feel free to leave me a kudos. If not please feel free to leave a comment below saying why. Everyone can always improve.
> 
> Edit 1:Wow! Almost 500 hits?! Thank ya'll so much!!! :)
> 
> Edit 2: 629 hits?!? Amazing! Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> Edit 3: 715 hits!!!! Awesome. Thanks everyone! :)
> 
> Edit 4: Hol’ up... Over 1000 hits?! You guys are wonderful!!! Thank you!


End file.
